Saya Kogatana
}} Saya Kogatana (小刀 沙弥, Kogatana Saya) was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. She was ranked sixth in the Elite Class. Upon graduating from Setouchi, Saya officially becomes a B-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Kansai's Kyoto Branch. After collecting enough points, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Saya is the niece of the Garden Worth's owner, a lodging for Keijo players. When Hanabi Kawai starts to stay there, Saya becomes good friends with Hanabi. Saya and Hanabi then reunite with Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata as they also start to stay in the Garden Worth. Appearance Saya has shoulder-length black hair with dark eyes. She wears a hachimaki. Outside of matches, Saya likes wearing a kimono. Personality Saya is shown to be serious. She cares deeply about her friends. Saya maintains the code of bushido. Thus, she is filled with regret after failed to notice her friends' predicament, even going as far to tell that she will commit seppuku to atone for her sins. Saya also claims that she doesn't want to interrupt others when fighting. However, as she notices that the opponent is too dangerous, she will try to help teammates. Background Saya came from Kyoto Prefecture. At some point, her mother taught her about Iadio skills. Plot Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arrival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, the Counters were coached by Inoue, while the Infighters, and Outfighters were coaced by the other active players. On the last day of trip, she was supposed to have a trial match with Usagi Tsukishita. However, Usagi challenged Nozomi Kaminashi instead, Saya questioned her regarding this matter.Chapter 61, page 8 Right after performing the trial matches, Saya and her friends were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 13-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of the race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Saya got her turn in the third group, along with Rin Rokudo, Hanabi Kawai, and Nozomi Kaminashi.Chapter 66, pages 15-16 Setouchi won the first match, but they lost the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. Saya entered the match along with her teammates, facing off against Suruga's third group representatives, consisting of Tae Yokosugi, Midori Morimoto, Maya Sakashiro, and Hikari Muromachi. She showed her impression towards the stage for the 3rd and final race, the "Castle".Chapter 78, pages 4-5 While Nozomi fought Maya, Nozomi guessed that Maya utilized Qigong, Saya explained a bit more about it.Chapter 79, page 4 When Rin and Hanabi were cornered Midori and Hikari, Saya sent Yokosugi flying to both Midori and Hikari. As such, they directed their attention to Saya. On the other hand, Saya told her teammates that she was filled with regret after failed to notice their predicament. Midori was confused, while Hikari answered that she was the one of Setouchi's remaining players, thus Saya began introducing herself. Not impressed with Saya's introduction, Hikari splitted from Midori and decided to attack her. However, Yokosugi warned Hikari to stop. Saya prepared herself in an Iaido stance, which made Hikari confused. However, before Hikari was able to reach her, Saya assaulted Hikari with her technique, "Quick-Draw Breast Sword".Chapter 81, pages 14-18 Saya managed to defeated Hikari, while Rin and Hanabi managed to eliminate Midori. Later, along with her teammates, she wondered about Nozomi.Chapter 82, pages 1-5 Sometime later, Nozomi was overwhelmed by Maya's alter ego, Kaya Sakashiro, who suddenly appeared. Saya then stepped between them, stating that she didn't want to interrupt Nozomi's fight, but Kaya was too dangerous. Saya tried to attack Kaya with her "Quick-Draw Breast Sword". However, Kaya countered Saya with her "Pure Boob Grab", before slamming her to the ground. Saya was defeated, while her teammates continued their match.Chapter 83, pages 14-18 Thanks to Nozomi, Setouchi finally won the final match and the eleventh East-West War competition. She was later seen celebrating along with her comrades.Chapter 86 Abilities Shiho_shaved.jpg|Saya shaves her opponent's hair with her "Quick-Draw Breast Sword". Saya_Kogatana_Zanketsuken.jpg|Saya uses "Beheading Butt Sword". Nozomi%26Saya_Defeat_Mizushima.jpg|Saya and Nozomi perform "Butt Punch". Nozomi%26Saya_OkaBakurai.jpg|Saya jumps with Nozomi's assistance. Nozomi%26Saya_VaccumBeheadingButtSword_vs_Kaoru.jpg|Nozomi and Saya perform "Vacuum × Beheading Butt Sword". Saya was ranked sixth among the Elite Class members. She is classified as a Counter, and is said to be the second strongest. Saya is capable of performing Iaido, thus she utilizes this skill to fight in Keijo. Breast-Drawing: Quick-Draw Breast Sword (抜乳 乳抜刀, Batsu Nyū Chichi Battō): Saya's main ability. She uses Iaido with her breast. Saya draws out her breast to strike her opponents down. It's strong enough to take down Hikari Muromachi. However, Kaya Sakashiro easily manages to counter this technique. Taught by her mother, initially Saya only use this skill to fight in Keijo. However, since she uses it too often, her breast began to suffer damage. When Saya uses this technique at its full potential, she is even able to pierce a punching bag. Furthermore, Saya is also able to brutally shave her opponent's hair. Beheading Butt Sword (斬尻剣 , Zanketsuken): Due to her breast damage, Saya starts to use butt techniques by the advice of her friends. This technique is started by ambushing her opponent, Saya suddenly assaults them, before catching their face by using her butt. Therefore, by utilizing the opponent she catches earlier as a sword. Saya then throws her first opponent to the other opponent with a great amount of strength, beheading their head. While the first opponent manages to survive, Saya manages to drown the other one onto the ground. Butt Punch (尻ドン, Shiri Don): A combination technique she performed alongside Nozomi Kaminashi. When the opponent jumps, Nozomi ambushes them and catches their head. As Nozomi manages to prevent them from escaping, Saya prepares her butt. Nozomi then positions and lands the opponent's head onto Saya's butt, delivering a fatal blow. Depth Charge Cherry Blossom Butt (桜花爆雷尻, Ōka Bakurai Ketsu): A combination technique she performed alongside Nozomi. As Nozomi permits her, Saya bumps into Nozomi's boobs, while Nozomi throws her away with enough strength. Saya then lunges at the opponent, while releasing a powerful butt attack. When they try to use it on Kaoru Oshiri, it has no effect, since Kaoru has entered her "Berserk Mode". Vacuum × Beheading Butt Sword (真空×斬尻剣, Shinkū × Zanketsuken): A combination technique she performed alongside Nozomi. Started by Nozomi, who accelerates herself. Saya then catches Nozomi in mid-air. The strength of Saya's "Beheading Butt Sword" is passed to Nozomi, and is combined with the power of "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Despite this, Saya can't fully control it, as seen when they first use this against Kaoru Oshiri. As a result, Saya accidentally lets Nozomi away as she losses her grip. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 2 *Nozomi and Sayaka figure out that the Elite Class has better foods for their breakfast, including premium gelatos. *All of the Elite Class members appear while eating breakfast. Episode 7 *When Usagi challenges Nozomi, Saya does not question her, since they already agreed to have a trial match. Episode 11 *When introducing herself, Saya claims to be the second strongest Counter player in Setouchi. In the anime, she doesn't mention about it. Episode 12 *Saya falls down to the pool, instead of falls down to the Land. Quotes *"I'm deeply sorry. I was preoccupied with my opponent to the point where I've failed to notice your predicament. I'm filled with regret...!"Chapter 81, pages 15-16 *"My name is Saya Kogatana. My hobby is Iaido. My specialty is Iaido. I also dabble in fencing. I've been awarded the title of Setouchi's Second Strongest Counter Type." Trivia *Although written with different styles, Saya is the Japanese term for a "scabbard". While her surname is derived from 小 (ko, "small, little") and 刀 (katana, "sword, blade"). Kogatana (小刀) itself means knife, or short sword. References Navigation Category:Elite Class Category:Characters Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Female Category:Counters Category:Kyoto Branch Category:Keijo Players